


A Quiet Announcement

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Accidentally Baby Acquisition, Everlark Fic Exchange 2020, F/M, Mild Angst with Super Fluff Ending, Non-Reaped AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Katniss has something to tell Peeta, and they stand by one another as they always do.Written for Everlark Fic Exchange, Prompt #11: in panem au where everlark isn’t reaped and Peeta knocks up katniss. [submitted by @sunflowerslyf]
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Everlark Fic Exchange - Springtime 2020





	A Quiet Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was posted on Tumblr, and when there is a collection for the 2020 fics I'll be sure to add it. Just super excited to share this! 
> 
> This prompt was so beautifully vague, and I had to add my own little surprise at the end that I hope you enjoy! In general I love this idea of a situation neither of them are reap for this reason...there are a hundred and one ways it could go that all have Peeta and Katniss ending up together and it's adorable. Had a lot of fun writing this, unsurprisingly. 
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos if you feel so inclined! And enjoy the little bit of sweetness here.

His face freezes when she says the words, and he tries to wrap his head around what she is saying and all the implications it comes with. Katniss allows him this moment to collect his thoughts, knowing well how much she needed them a few days ago when she found out herself. After a few breaths, Peeta moves to look at her face again. 

“I thought you-”

“I did too. Turns out I was wrong.” Katniss says. Resisting the urge to bite her nails out of nervous habit. “But my mother has never been wrong about this, Peeta. There’s a baby. That much I am sure of.” 

A second of silence elapses between them, and Peeta speaks again, slightly nervous but also in awe. “A baby. We’re gonna have a baby.” 

Katniss nods, and a lightning strike of fear, much like the ones she has been having the last few days, overcomes her. She gives in to the impulse she has since she asked him to meet her here in the meadow tonight. Without words, she moves closer and wraps her arms securely around him and lets her head be cradled in his shoulder. Peeta, for his part, doesn’t spare a second in holding her back, taking her in his arms tenderly and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

The message is clear if she had any doubts. That Peeta was going to be here beside her, though anything. And certainly planned on being by her side through this too. 

For a while, they stand there. Peeta kisses her forehead and hair to comfort her. Katniss relishes the safety and comfort of his arms, and the knowledge that she isn’t as alone in this as it seemed before. The two of them stay like that till the wind blows, and they are brought to shivers when they feel the chill in it. Their time here might not be very long before they are expected back. Peeta, in particular, would be missed if he is not back to close the bakery soon. The thought, as usual, annoys her. 

“Your mother knows, I’m assuming?” He asks once they both seem to gather themselves. 

“Yes. She knows the baby’s yours, too. I- Peeta when she told me I was so scared I couldn’t tell her a lie. I told her everything. The whole thing upset her, but she said it was something she suspected for a while. Didn’t seem angry.” Katniss tells him. Peeta allows himself a measure of relief at the reaction. 

It is enough to make him laugh. When Katniss gives him a ‘what ‘s-so-funny’ look from her place in his arms, he calms back down. 

“Looks like we were as secretive as we thought, huh?” He remarks. 

She makes a valiant effort not to laugh or encourage him. But a chuckle slips out of her when he says it so seriously. Mostly because as silly as he plays it off as he is fairly spot-on. 

“A baby, and my mother having suspected something for months? Yea. We didn’t keep as quiet as we thought, did we?” She says through reluctant giggles. 

The two of them stop laughing and this time have a more comfortable silence between them. Mrs. Everdeen was not the exact reason for keeping one another a secret, and the truth would have to come out eventually. Mrs. Mellark would throw all sorts of tantrums and spit plenty of insults. But there was almost a freedom this caused. Perhaps Peeta could truly escape out from under her mother’s thumb now.

The last few months have seemingly changed her. Since deciding Peeta’s love was worth any potential pain, she has become greedy with any time she had with him. Though the fact it was few and far between that she got to spend more than a few moments with him certainly contributed.

Peeta shifts at some point, moving a cold hand to her lower belly. Gently caressing it as well as the growing baby there. Children were not something Katniss had ever allowed herself to want. The thought of any kids of hers starving, or being reaped was enough to make her detest the idea of motherhood. But her greatest joy, before she had Peeta, was Prim. Who she was all but a mother too, anyways.

And she wouldn’t lie, since the night they had burned bread together in the cabin by the lake, Katniss had thought more than once about a little blond-haired boy with grey eyes. Or a girl who looked like her but had her father’s brilliant blue eyes. 

It seems, at least some of those secret thoughts she barely allowed herself to entertain would be coming into fruition. There is a fear, unlike any other that grips her when she worries about how they will manage to feed this new little human. Or even more so how she will manage to protect them the way she had Prim if she could at all. Even with that fear, though, excitement bubbles in her when Peeta tenderly touches where their baby is tucked away. Their own baby that they made together. 

Katniss wants this. She is scared, but she wants this and is glad to have Peeta happy about it as well. 

“We’ll have to have another Toasting,” Peeta says. “My mother won’t accept anything else, she’ll want to be in control of everything. Even if it’s just for show.” There is a hint of irritation there. Katniss knows all too well how he feels about his witch of a mother. 

“At least we can have a do-over.” She says, taking a page out of his book, being positive. “This time, you won’t be able to knock me up. Or burn my bread!” Katniss playfully accuses. Peeta lightheartedly responds by faking offense at her comment, even though he had a warm grin on his face to match hers.


End file.
